Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to mechanisms for performing an image analysis and search, and more particularly, to a method and system for creating and displaying an image tour in response to a search query having a relationship to an image.
Use of the Internet, especially for searching information, has exponentially risen, becoming a common means of access to information. In addition to traditional text-based searches that can be performed on the Internet (or the web; the “Internet” and the “web” will be used interchangeably and have the same meaning), searching for image and video searches is gaining popularity.
Comprehending and assimilating information via visual means, such as static images or videos, should typically be easier and faster than text based information. For example, there are a number of tools, or search engines, that provide content based image retrieval, also known as query based image content; an application of computer vision techniques to image retrieval problems, especially when it comes to searching images in a large database. Image searching may be a more complicated task than just a simple text based search due to a number of different factors involved.
If an input is provided in terms of a text search query, with the input being provided to an image search engine, metadata information of the images that is stored in an image database, or webpages containing images, are mapped to the search query. Images in the database, or webpages, whose metadata information matches the search query provided may be displayed in the search results. However, certain search queries may not yield actionable results, especially when the query is defined between two or more boundary values, in terms of static images. In such a case, users generally are referred to videos from search engines like “You Tube” or the likes, whereas the requirement was to obtain static images in an ordered manner.
An object of the embodiments of this invention is to overcome some the disadvantages and provide a user with static images between defined boundaries identified by the user in an ordered or sequential manner.